


Gone

by alistairweekend



Series: Multi-Warden!AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Multiple Wardens, Unrequited Love (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nialiss had some closure over her best friend Tamlen's disappearance and supposed death thanks to the spirit in the Gauntlet, but it all comes crashing down during the shriek attack on the camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

The darkspawn came at night.

Nialiss woke from a combination of shouts outside and the fiery sensation spreading through her bloodstream that signaled the presence of darkspawn. By the time Alistair ripped back the flap of her tent, Nialiss was already pulling on her boots. “I’m coming!” she snapped, and Alistair left to join the fighting without a word.

Grabbing her blades and stumbling outside, Nialiss squinted at the fray before her. Everyone appeared as dark blurs, and Nialiss silently cursed her poor eyesight. The fire had been long burned out, leaving bolts of magic flashing from Morrigan and Wynne the only light source, which did not help. But the worry of discerning friend from foe lifted from Nialiss’ shoulders as a darkspawn helpfully attacked her from the right.

The shriek’s piercing cry alerted Nialiss to its approach, so its grotesque claws swiped at thin air as the rogue buckled her knees, crouching with a foot extended for balance and sweeping her daggers in an arc, slicing the creature’s legs. With another scream, the shriek fell and Nialiss finished it off with a firm stab to the throat.

The commotion caught the attention of more darkspawn, and Nialiss’ lips curled into a grin as adrenaline and bloodlust surged through her chest, drowning out the burning of the taint. As her daggers danced and slashed, Nialiss lost herself in the battle.

“Nialiss!” A voice broke her out of her reverie. Nialiss killed the last genlock before her and turned to see a redheaded elf approaching her. As Leivi drew closer, their eyes traveled over each other, catching their breath and making sure the other wasn’t injured. Once satisfied, their eyes met, and Leivi mirrored Nialiss’ small smile for a brief moment before growing serious again. “How did the darkspawn find us?”

Nialiss shrugged. “It’s not that surprising. They can sense Grey Wardens just like we can sense them — this was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“That’s reassuring,” Leivi muttered. In an unspoken agreement, the two turned and headed towards the main group to help with the remaining darkspawn.

Halfway there, they were cut off by more shrieks, emerging unexpectedly from the shadows. It was no trouble for Leivi and Nialiss, who took them down with ease back-to-back, blades working in gratifying synchronization. After the immediate threat was dealt with, Nialiss turned to search for any more and—

_…Tamlen?_

Nialiss froze, nearly dropping her weapons. Behind her Leivi fumbled. “Nialiss…?” He cast a concerned glance back at his friend, then repeated her name in alarm, shouting: “ _Nialiss!_ ” Twisting, Leivi caught a hurlock with his dagger just in time as it lunged for Nialiss.

Nialiss herself didn’t even seem to notice. Unblinking, she staggered forward in a daze, eyes fixed in wide-eyed shock at the dark patch of trees the creature she had seen disappeared into. “Tamlen?” The word crawled out of her mouth with effort, cracking in terror as she inched forward, dreading what she would find.

“ _L-Lethallan,_ ” a ragged voice coughed. Nialiss struggled to find her breath. “Don’t… Don’t come near me! Stay away!”

She didn’t heed his words. The sight that greeted her when she rounded the tree tore an anguished cry from her lips.

The ghoul crouched, eyes foggy and feral. No hair remained on his head, his skin shriveled and rotten under his tattered armor, open, festering sores visible everywhere. But Nialiss would recognize her best friend anywhere.

“Tamlen,” she breathed, rushing forward.

“Don’t touch me!” the creature screeched. Nialiss halted on her knees, hands hovering in midair, mouth parted with the intention of speaking words she could not and would not find.

_You have suffered enough, thinking that you could have done something,_  the words of the specter — of Tamlen — in the Gauntlet echoed in Nialiss’ mind.  _It is time to leave that behind._

“I could have— I could have found you. I could have  _helped_  you.”  _The Gauntlet lied…_

“No… No help for me… The song…” He made a guttural noise, voice raw with pain. “It calls to me. I can’t stop it!”

The tears had started. Nialiss shook her head repeatedly, unable to speak.

“Don’t… want to hurt you,  _lethallan_ ,” he struggled to say, each word grating against his throat. “Stop me.”

“ _No,_ ” Nialiss choked.  _Get Wynne,_   she wanted to yell. Wynne could heal him. He just needed to be healed. And then… they could be together again, best friends like the old days. He could help her fight the Blight.

What was the point of giving him to her again only to have him slip out of her grasp once more?

Tamlen’s hand darted out and grabbed the dagger Nialiss had dropped, then reached and took her own hand, guiding it to the blade’s hilt. Both his hands covered hers, and he gazed steadily into her eyes.

“Don’t make me,” she sobbed, but she couldn’t move.  _Help him._

“Always… loved you... N-Nialiss,” Tamlen whispered. Nialiss’ breath hitched, and she only had time to widen her eyes in shock before Tamlen forced the dagger to plunge into his chest.

Nialiss screamed. The dagger flew away as she moved her arms to catch him. Tamlen’s eyelids fluttered, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his mutilated face before he was still.

A keening wail left left her lungs as she hunched over the body of her best friend. Lost in her world of grief, Nialiss didn’t notice Leivi kneel beside her and gently place a hand on her shoulder, nor did she sense the arrival of the rest of the companions, circling around and silently sharing in her mourning.

**Author's Note:**

> Nialiss never had any romantic feelings for Tamlen (although they may have developed had the mirror never been found and she had stayed with her clan), and that moment was the first and only time she ever heard that he loved her.


End file.
